


Beetlejuice One-shots

by maxiedear



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, theres hockey in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: A collection of short one-shots. Send me a prompt and I'll write for it!





	1. Late Night Cuddles

You’re laying on the couch, your head resting on Beetlejuice’s chest. His hands idly play with your hair as you only half watch the movie you picked out for the night. He’s shed his suit and shirt, lounging in his boxers as you do the same. There is comfort in how much skin is touching, your own body heat warming his own. You trace shapes into the hair on his stomach and chest, admiring how he looks in the dim light of the television screen. 

As the movie ends, you sigh and nuzzle your face into his tummy.

“What are you doing?” he chuckles.

“You’re so comfy and soft,” you tell him.

“I’m not _soft_,” he scoffs.

“You are,” you say, kneading the layer of fat resting on his hips. As you massage him, he relaxes into your touch and sighs. You place gentle kisses across his chest, running your hands up and down his sides. Beetlejuice hums and places his fingers under your chin, tilting your face up so he can see you.

“You’re too good to me, babes,” he says softly, pressing his lips to yours.


	2. For the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I feel like there's no one to save me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety, anger issues

You walk into the living room and see a tuft of dark blue hair sticking up from the couch. Beetlejuice is sitting with his head in his hands, and you can see him trembling. You sit down next to him and wrap your arms around him, pulling him in. He lets you hold him, easing into your touch.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I get so scared. Scared of what I can do, scared of my mom, scared I’ll be alone again,” he tells you. “I don’t want to be alone, (Y/n).”

“You’re not alone, Beej,” you tell him. “You’ve got me, and the Deetzs, and the Maitlands… we’re here for you.”

“But what if I fuck up again? I get so angry,” he says, tears welling up in his eyes. “I feel like there’s no one to save me if I do.”

“I’ll do my best to save you. I know I’m not a demon, or a ghost, or whatever else lives in the Netherworld. I don’t have any special abilities, but my power comes from how much I love you,” you say softly, running your fingers through his hair. “You’ve come so far, and I’m not letting you go. Recovery is a process, Beetlejuice, and its not linear. There’s going to be ups and downs, and I’ll be here through them all.”

Tears fall from his eyes, staining his cheeks a pale, glowing green. You hold him as he cries, something he used to do only in frustration. He has been learning how to better manage his wild emotions, learning better coping methods than his previous murderous rampages. You’ve bought him a few self-help books, and he’s been diligently reading a chapter or two a day. His messy writing fills workbooks on anxiety management, and he asks for help with spelling and ideas for what he can do instead of being angry.

Beetlejuice takes a deep, shuddering breath, and you wipe away his tears.

“What did I do to deserve you, babes?” he says to you.

“You fell in love with me, even though I’m alive and mortal, and you’re willing to work on yourself,” you tell him. “I love you so much, Beej.”

“I love you too, (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishful thinking, but anything can happen in fanfiction.


	3. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Get out"

You’ve moved into the house the Deetzs and Maitlands used to live in. Well, the Maitlands are still there, which was a surprise at first, but you’ve quickly gotten used to having two extra people in your life. Barbara felt like another mom, someone that you were comfortable talking to about anything. Adam was the aloof father, similar to those in various sit-coms where the dad doesn’t quite understand what’s happening, but is supportive anyways.

The third roommate, however, is taking longer to get used to. Beetlejuice, the ghost with the most, the demon in your home, has been similarly reluctant to get used to living with you. His actions reflect the disdain he has for you, someone who was a sudden addition to his life, the replacement of his BFFFF forever. He’s taken to scaring you when he can, not in over the top ways, preferring to slowly eat away at you.

You’re in the kitchen one day, making dinner for yourself, and a little extra if Beetlejuice decides to eat it. He’s been stealing the lunches you’ve been making for yourself, and you hope he’ll see these and choose them over the lunch. As you finish up, you go to put the container of extras in the fridge. You open the door, and you yelp when you see Beetlejuice’s face sitting on the top shelf.

“Am I cool enough for you?” he asks you, laughing at your surprise.

“Get out!”

“Aw, come on babes,” he whines. “It’s so nice in here, like a sauna but worse.”

“Get out of the fridge or I’ll eat the food I made you.”

“You made me food?” he asks, stepping out of the fridge.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” you tell him, putting the container where his head was. “Stop eating my lunches and I’ll continue to make it for you.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompt ideas, comment or message me and I'll do what I can!


	4. You're a Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
“What’re you going to do if I don’t?” A snorted with indignation. “Pin me up against the wall and kiss me?”  
B took a step back. “What?”  
What?”

“Can you stop with this?” you ask, gesturing to the walls covered in cobwebs and green spiders. “It’s a pain in the ass to clean up, and you never help. Do you know

how sticky this stuff is?”

“I do know, that’s why I use it,” Beetlejuice smiles. “I like seeing you be all domestic, cleaning up after me.”

“You’re gross,” you say, punching him in the arm.

“Hey, hey, hands off the goods,” he chuckles, the spot you hope will bruise. You glare at him before shoving him into the wall, right into a mass of cobwebs. “Wow, babes, I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“Shut up, Beej.” You cross your arms and stare him down. “Stop making a mess of the house. I live here too, and spiders and cobwebs aren’t my aesthetic. You know this.”

“What are you gonna do?” he asks. “Pin me against the wall and kiss me?”

“…_What?_”

“Did I say that out loud?”

You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh.

“You didn’t say no,” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You see his hair turning pink, and feel your cheeks warm. You step towards him, and look him up and down. “You know I’m not leaving,” he says, straining his arms against the webs. He smiles when you wrap your hand around his tie, feeling the worn fabric between your fingers.

You think back to when you first moved in, when you first met the demon in your home. He would scare you at any chance he got, try cheesy pickup lines on you, steal your food… but once you sat down and talked to him, he warmed up to you. He started greeting you when you got home, actually helped you cook, stopped scaring you as much. He was kind, but afraid, and you knew how that felt. You’ve seen his deep blue hair and forced smiles, and heard from the Maitlands how lonely he can get.

Since moving into this house, you’ve never felt lonely. Living alone is hard on you, but having two ghosts and a demon around has helped you adjust into adulthood and cope with the stress of living on your own. Adam and Barbara have immense knowledge about starting out, and have assisted in anything you need. Small repairs, putting furniture together, keeping on top of expiration dates…

Beetlejuice, though, helped you smile. His sense of humor is raunchy and dark, but his faces and shapeshifting always brightened your mood. He laughs at the same jokes and clichés you do when watching movies or tv, and doesn’t complain when all you want to do is veg out to cartoons. Watching Jeopardy with him is always a joy, his knowledge is vast and unspecific enough to do quite well in all categories. Whenever you come home from a stressful day of work, he’s there for you. You’ve cried in frustration, in anger, in loneliness, in sadness, and yet he always found a way to make you smile.

“Babes? You okay?” he asks you, pulling you out of your thoughts. You look up at him and see his face and eyes have softened, and his hair has faded to its dark green. There are small, barely there streaks of blue. “Did I really do too much? I’ll clean it u—”

You cut him off, pressing your lips to his. When you pull back, his eyes are wide and his cheeks are red, and the blue in his hair has been swapped for pink. He softly smiles as he takes his arms out of his sleeves, jacket still stuck to the wall, and hooks his fingers under your chin, gently kissing you again. 


	5. Pastel Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr

  * He loves to watch you put together outfits, and will sit on the bed and try to help you choose what to wear.
  * He prefers when you wear greens and purples, but seeing you happy in any color is enough to make him smile.
  * Even though you’re aesthetics clash, he does his best to support you. If he sees something sparkly or in a pastel color, he’s often tempted to steal it and gift it to you (and sometimes does)

You slip into a light, pastel blue teeshirt and pair it with white shorts, clipping flowers in your hair. Beetlejuice sits and watches you get ready for the day, always awed by how many colors you have in your closet. He wears the same suit every day, black and white with stripes, for a little something extra.

“I didn’t know colors could come these ways,” he muses. “In the Netherworld they’re either neon or dark, not soft like yours.”

“Your hair is pastel sometimes,” you tell him. His hair turned into the soft colors when the emotion he feels isn’t as strong as others. Pastel pink meant he was flustered, pastel blue meant he was a little sad, light yellow meant he was surprised but not scared. Your favorite was the pastel green it changed to when he was most content, and you could see streaks of it in his usual dark green now.

“I thought it was just me,” he shrugs. He stands and walks over to you, wrapping his arms around your middle as you face your mirror. “I don’t think I could pull it off,” he says, tugging at your shirt. “Well, I could pull it off you.” 


	6. Puck Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey player reader as suggested by an anonymous user to @beejboyfriend on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was motivated by both beejboyfriend and carrottafterdark on tumblr to write this, and I am happy to write hockey stuff

As you skate around the rink during practice, you notice a girl and what appears to be a homeless corpse watching you and your team. Practice time was over in a few minutes and open skate was after the Zamboni re-ices, and people often come early to see the team do their drills. You continue your practice, doing puck and stick handling as a cool-down. Out of the corner of your eye you see the man point to you and say something to the girl he came in with, but you pay him no mind.

After showering and changing from your padding, you decide to have some leisurely skate time to ease your body off the adrenaline and lactic acid high. You step back on the ice and see the same two you saw earlier, the man stumbling on figure skates and the girl laughing loudly. You do a couple laps, feeling the cool air on your face and the back of your neck. The ice has been your happy place for as long as you can remember, the sensation of your speed and momentum blowing through your hair was grounding.

“Hey, were you the one from earlier?” a gravely voice asks you, tapping your shoulder.

“I was here for hockey practice, yes,” you tell him. When you see him up close, he really does look like a corpse. Sunken eyes, hair with a tinge of green, and a pallid complexion.

“It was so cool watching you do those things and then that other thing with the skates,” he tells you.

“Cool it, old man, don’t bother him,” the girl says to him. “Sorry, he doesn’t get out much.”

“It’s no problem,” you smile. “Not a lot of people approach me after practice. I haven’t seen you around before, is this your first time?”

“It’s obviously Beej’s, but I skate every now and then,” she says. “I’m Lydia, this is Beetlejuice.”

“Beetlejuice?” you ask, raising your eyebrow at the peculiar name.

“It’s my middle name,” the man grins.

“I’m (y/n),” you tell them, shaking their hands. “Feel free to come watch practice again, it helps boost morale.”

“We’ll be here,” Beetlejuice says to Lydia, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

As practices continue, you see Lydia and Beetlejuice come more often. You’ve been telling them what the team is doing and why, and even let Beetlejuice try shooting a puck after practice. When you meet up with them after showering one day, you give them a schedule of games that will be happening at this arena, highlighting the ones your team is playing in.

“You don’t have to come, but you’ve really helped motivate the team with your support,” you tell them. “I think you would enjoy it,” you say to Beetlejuice. You push your hair out of your face, and your upper arms strain against your shirt. You notice Beetlejuice staring, and see a flash of pink in his hair.

“I’ll have to check with my dad, but its not like he can’t come himself,” Lydia says, gesturing to the still flustered man next to her.

“I-what? Yeah, babes, I can come,” he stammers. You admit to yourself that the whole situation was cute, cuter than when puck bunnies try hanging off you. Spending time with Lydia and Beetlejuice has made him grow on you. He makes jokes about sticks and goals, cheers during drills, and asks questions to both you and the rest of the team about hockey. He’s still as disheveled as the day you met, but you’ve gotten used to seeing his signature striped suit in the stands.

“I’m counting on you,” you say, throwing a wink in his direction. His hair flashes pink again, and Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Come on, we have to get home,” she says, tugging Beetlejuice’s sleeve. They wave good-bye and head off, leaving you to your thoughts.

At the next game, you spot Beetlejuice in the stands by himself, sitting close to the glass next to the player boxes. You wave to him as you warm up, and he grins and excitedly waves back. You skate over to talk through the glass, and his eyes shine.

“Are you ready to see your first hockey game?” you ask him.

“I think so, but I honestly just came to see you,” he admits. You laugh and tap your glove against the glass, thanking him for coming.

“I’ll see you after,” you say to him, and skate back to your team.

The game starts and Beetlejuice watches intently, cheering whenever you get passed the puck and when your team scores. You can hear his shouts from across the ice, easily the loudest in the room. When you slam an opposing player against the boards too roughly, the ref gives you a five-minute penalty, and you can see Beetlejuice almost scale the glass to yell at him.

When the game is over and you’ve showered off most of your sweat, you go out to find Beetlejuice. You see him waiting outside the locker rooms, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Is this cheesy?” he asks as you approach.

“A little bit, but I don’t usually get flowers from anyone,” you say, taking the flowers from him. “Where did you get these?”

“I made them, baby,” he grins. You give him a confused look, and he sighs. “Okay, okay, I need to explain what I am. I’m a demon, I live with Lydia, and I really really like you. You could crush me between your thighs and I would thank you. You could put me in a head lock and I would thank you.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down,” you tell him, placing your hand on his shoulder. “You’re a demon? And you’ve been coming to my hockey practices? Don’t you have like, something better to do?”

“Not really,” he shrugs. “I like watching you skate, and you’ve been more than kind to me and Lydia, so why wouldn’t I come?”

“I like seeing you every week,” you admit, and you feel your face warm up. “I guess you’re a puck demon, huh?”

“I don’t know what that means, but I’ll take it,” he smiles.

“Looks like I’ve still got a lot to teach you,” you grin.


	7. I Fell For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blease...... May I have some Beej angst where he intentionally leads the reader on to get what he wants without actually loving them. (Sorry if you don’t do angst. I’m just a sad gorl) – anon

You’ve been sleeping with Beetlejuice for a few weeks, and he’s been attentive and thoughtful to your needs and boundaries, even before you expressed mutual interest in him. One day, though, he stops being around as much. He hasn’t stayed over, hasn’t thrown any innuendos your way, and hasn’t even tried scaring you. You decide to corner him and ask him what’s going on.

“What’s up with you, Beej?” you ask him, pinning him against the wall. “Am I not good enough for you anymore?”

He pauses for a moment, and then shrugs.

“I guess not. I only wanted your body in the first place,” he tells you. Anger rises in your stomach, and you jab his chest.

“So you’re saying you only wanted to be around me for a good fuck? I actually _liked_ you, Beetlejuice.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes a man has needs that don’t need feelings attached to them,” he says, crossing his arms. His hair has turned a deep orange, frustrated over the whole situation. “I don’t need to be in love with someone to sleep with them.”

“I can’t believe you. This whole time you’ve just been leading me on? Is the only reason you’ve been kind to me because you wanted me?” You feel your voice rising, and if your hair changed the way his does, it would be a bright red. “Get out, Beetlejuice.”

“C’mon, babes, don’t be like that,” Beetlejuice begs.

“Beetlejuice.”

“Please don’t do this, (y/n).”

“Beetlejuice.” 

And with that, he disappears into a puff of green smoke. You collapse onto the floor, head in your hands. Your chest is tight and you feel your eyes well up, and you try to rub them away. _He’s not worth crying over, _you tell yourself. _I shouldn’t have fallen for his tricks. He’s a demon, why would he want me?_


	8. Oh, Me Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: non-binary reader coming out to Beetlejuice, who is also nb.

“Hey, Bee?” you say nervously. You’re standing next to the couch, wringing your hands as Beetlejuice sits in front of you.

“What’s up, babes?” he asks, noticing your nervousness. He pats the couch cushion next to him, and you sit and take a deep breath.

“I know I’ve been here a while, and obviously I’ve known you since then, and I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I never knew how to,” you ramble. You look at your hands in your lap, and he takes them in his own.

“Talk to me, (y/n).”

“I’m non-binary, I’m not a man or a woman, I’m just… me,” you tell him. “I’ll understand if you don’t get it bu—”

“Oh, me too!” he says excitedly.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m _Lawrence Beetlejuice_. I’m queer as fuck, doll, I’ve been around the block a few times,” he smiles. “Being dead for so long makes you realize shit, like how gender or who you’re attracted to doesn’t matter.”

You blink a few times, processing what he’s saying.

“So… we’re like, the same,” you say.

“Well, I’m a demon and you’re a mortal, but yeah, I guess so,” he shrugs.

“Wow,” you sigh. “That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.”

“C’mere,” he says, pulling into a hug. “Thanks for telling me, (y/n).”

“Thanks for telling _me_,” you chuckle, squeezing him tight.


	9. DND Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turn it Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcohol

After a night playing a drinking games with Beetlejuice, your morning alarm goes off. The noise is shrill and loud, and coming from somewhere near your head. You fumble around for your phone, burying your head in your pillow.

“Why didn’t you turn it off last night? Its your day off. _Fuck_,” Beetlejuice grumbles next to you, his hair tinged red.

“I forgot,” you sigh, finally turning off the intrusive sound. You settle back into bed, curling yourself around the body next to you. “I thought ghosts couldn’t get hung over.”

“I’m not a ghost, and I think I drank hand sanitizer at one point,” he mumbles. You had watched horror films until they were hilarious, drunk off whatever alcohol was in the house.

“When did we go to bed?” you ask him, not being able to remember yourself.

“You passed out and I brought you up,” he tells you. You hum and nuzzle your face in the crook of his neck, and you can still smell the alcohol lingering with his natural earthy scent. He rubs circles on your back and sighs, enjoying the return to quiet. As you relax back into bed, you feel yourself drifting off.

And you are quickly jolted back awake.

“Turn it off,” you groan, kicking your knees into Beetlejuice’s side.

“I’m trying,” he growls, and shoves your phone in your face. “You do it.”

You take your phone from him and double check that all your alarms are turned off, putting your phone on do not disturb for good measure.


	10. Its Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Transmale reader comes out to Beetlejuice

You’ve been thinking about how to tell Beetlejuice you are transgender for a while now, especially since the two of you have grown close. While he calls you your chosen name, he uses the wrong pronouns when talking about you, and it has made your heart grow heavy. Your face and voice make it seem like you’re the gender you are not, and you have recently begun meeting with a therapist who will refer you for hormone therapy, and you want Beetlejuice to be aware of what is happening in your mind and body.

You sit him down one night, a speech planned in your head and your nerves a wreck. You pace in front of him, trying to think of how to start.

“What’s wrong, babes? Did I do something?” Beetlejuice asks you, his hair streaking blue.

“No, no, its not you…”

“Do I need to kill someone for you?” he asks.

“No! Its nothing like that,” you tell him. You take a deep breath, and your speech disappears from your mind. “I’m not a girl.”

“What?”

“I’m not a girl. I know I sound and look like one, but I’m not. I had this whole speech planned and now I can’t think of anything else to say.”

Beetlejuice sits and processes what you’re telling him.

“So… you’re a boy?” he asks after a moment. You feel your eyes well up, and you nod. “Baby, is that what all of this is about?”

“Well, yeah…” you shrug. He stands and wraps his arms around you, squeezing you tight.

“Thank you for telling me,” he says softly. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry for assuming… you’re not the first trans person I’ve met, but I still assumed.”

“It’s not your fault,” you say, squeezing back. “I didn’t tell you and my face and voice…”

“Your face and voice are fine, babes,” he says. “Don’t blame yourself for something I didn’t know.”

Beetlejuice holds you for a few more moments, taking away your stress. A weight has been lifted off your shoulders, and you feel closer to him than before. You smile into his jacket, relieved he understood.


	11. Big Sandy-skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: aquarium date

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,” you say to empty space, and wait for the demon to appear in front of you.

“Babes?” he asks you, looking around the parking lot you’ve summoned him in.

“Surprise!” you say excitedly, gesturing to the sign above the nearby building’s door. You’ve brought Beetlejuice to the city aquarium, somewhere he’s never been. When you were watching an ocean documentary the other night, he mentioned how he would love to see a shark someday but didn’t know how to swim.

“Can you clean up a little?” you ask him, brushing some dirt off his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles. In a puff of green smoke, he reappears in a cleaner suit and his hair is pushed back nicely, a bright neon green showing his excitement. “Better?”

“Better,” you say, kissing his cheek. You take his hand and walk in, and present the tickets you bought ahead of time. You can see Beetlejuice practically vibrating in excitement, and you smile as you lead him towards the exhibits.

As you walk through the tanks, you can see the joy on Beetlejuice’s face. His eyes are bright with awe, and he presses his nose against all the glass. In the rainforest section he comments on how each of the bugs taste, pointing out the best ones. The two of you get some odd looks as he talks about the times he’s eaten the more exotic insects, but you are enjoying your time together too much to care. Taking BJ out of the house was a rare occurrence, but it was always worth the trouble.

“Do you think they would notice if I stopped for a snack,” he says gesturing to the cockroaches. You roll your eyes and laugh, pulling him father into the exhibits before he can act on his offer.

Beetlejuice shakes you as you near the shark tanks, his excitement growing. You could feel him vibrating, floating an inch or two off the ground as he squeezes your hand. You bring him into the tunnel tank, and his jaw drops. His eyes are wide as reef sharks swim above you, coming so close it feels like you could touch them. You watch Beetlejuice take everything in, and your heart swells.

“Babe, babe, take a picture! Look how close I am,” he says as he poses next to the glass. You snap as many pictures as he wants as he makes faces and subtly shifts his teeth to look exactly like the sharks around him. The two of you spend the rest of your time in the shark tunnels, marveling at the difference species included in the exhibit. Reef sharks and nurse sharks, sawtooths and rays, all of them bring joy to Beetlejuice—and his joy elates you.

As you reach the end of the tunnel, he pulls you close, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You squeeze him back, grinning.

“Thank you, (y/n),” he whispers to you.

“You’re welcome, BJ.”


	12. Under the Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's about an old lover from when Beej was alive and their reunion? (Beej killed himself allegedly so maybe some angst or maybe she died before him?)- xgoldenboix

“Lawrence?”

“Will? I haven’t seen you since—”

I don’t let Beetlejuice finish his sentence, interrupting his thought with a slap across his now greyed cheek. Its true that I haven’t seen him in a long, long time. Before I died, I hadn’t seen him in years. Not since he left me.

“Yeah, I deserved that,” he grumbles, rubbing his cheek.

“I can’t believe you,” I say to him, crossing my arms. “You just… _left_.”

“I know, baby, I know, I just…” he sighs and shakes his head.

“You what? Got bored? Found a new toy? Something better? Some_one_ better?”

“No, no, it wasn’t like that,” he tells me, wringing his hands.

“Then what? What was so important that you just up and left one day?” I ask him, my anger rising. “You didn’t call, or write. You could have sent a goddamn carrier pigeon for all I care--”

“I fell too hard,” he blurts out.

“What?”

“I fell too hard, Will. I got scared,” he admits to me, looking at the floor. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t deserve you.”

“You left because you were scared?” I ask softly.

“You were always so bright, like sunshine. You were warm, and welcoming, and everything I ever wanted. And I didn’t want to mess that up… I wasn’t any of those things. I was angry, and hurting, and I was an asshole. And sometimes I still am. I left because you deserved better.”

“You broke my heart in a way that never healed. I never even…” I stop and shake my head, hugging myself. “I never loved anyone like I loved you.”

He is quiet for a moment before stepping towards me, sheepishly reaching for my hand. He feels my skin, cold and clammy.

“How long…?”

“Its been a while,” I shrug. “Its hard to remember how long. Sometimes its hard to remember _how_.” He nods silently, running his fingers over mine. When I feel tears hitting my skin, I squeeze his hand back.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out. I run my free hand through his hair, streaked with blues.

“I know, Beetlejuice.”


	13. Empty Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Soft Beej loves kisses! Giving them and getting them no matter where :)))" from juicy-beetles on tumblr

You’ve come home from work finding Beetlejuice laying on the couch, curled into himself and his hair an array of blues. You are well aware that sometimes he just gets sad, without anything to trigger it. You also knew he was easily lonely. After being on his own for so long, who wouldn’t be?

You sit down and place your hand on his back, gently rubbing small circles over his shirt, his jacket discarded on the floor.

“Hey, BJ,” you say softly, helping him focus back on reality. He blinks and looks up at you, but turns away. “I’m home now, I’m going to change and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Beetlejuice nods slightly, and when you press a kiss to his temple, you see his body relax after being tense for who knows how long. You leave him for a few minutes, changing from your work clothes into pajamas. With Beetlejuice out of commission, you order takeout to be delivered in an hour and bring the blankets from your bed back to the couch.

“Okay, sweetness, I’m here now,” you say as you lift his legs so you can sit with him, wrapping the blanket around both of you. You run your fingers through his messy hair, untangling the knots with each pass. Beetlejuice turns to face you and sighs.

“You’re too good for me, babes,” he whispers to you.

“I’m the perfect amount of good for you,” you say, taking his hands and kissing each of his knuckles, skipping across his rings. You kiss his palms and wrists, and see his hair has lightened.

“But I’ve done such bad things,” he says, sitting up with his legs still across your lap.

“The glass is refillable,” you tell him, taking his face in your hands. “And if the glass breaks, you can get a new one.” You press kisses to his cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. Beetlejuice melts into your touch, wrapping his arms around your middle.

“I’ve gone through so many cups, do I even deserve this one?” he asks you.

“You deserve to heal and to be happy,” you answer, placing one last kiss to his forehead. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” he replies, pressing his own kisses to your cheeks, your nose. You see his hair has turned a dusty pink, small streaks of blue still mingled in with the happier color. “I love you too.”


	14. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: beetlejuice x reader where bj helps calm the reader down from a sensory overload  
Prompt 2: i loved the sensory overload fic!! what i do when i have a sensory overload is sit in my closet (or if thats not an option, somewhere dark and small) and blast music and cry so i was wondering if u could write something like that maybe? ty sm

Part 1

After being over stimulated, the sounds and smells of work and the outside world having built up all day, the quiet and safety of your home was the relief you needed, finally being able to release the stress after walking through the door. When Beetlejuice welcomed your return, your emotions bubbled out in flowing tears and the shut down of your senses. The world disappears as you stand in your entry way, leaving Beetlejuice behind.

As you slowly become conscious of reality, you can hear Beetlejuice softly calling your name. He stands in front of you, his hands gently on your shoulders, small streaks of blue in his hair. You take a deep breath and lean into his touch, grounding yourself with the smell of his jacket and his arms wrapping around you.

“Are you coming back?” he asks softly. Your voice is still gone, words refusing to form in your brain, so you nod into his shoulder. “I’ve got you, baby.” Beetlejuice holds you for a few moments before bringing you to your bed, laying down with you as you readjust.

Part 2

You’re curled up in your closet with the pillow and blanket you quickly grabbed, a damp washcloth over your eyes, and your headphones blocking out any sound with your favorite music. You don’t hear the closet door open, but you feel the soothing cloth peel away from your eyes.

"Y/n? Sweetie?” Beetlejuice softly calls to you, but realizes you can’t hear him over the music playing in your ears. You can see the streaks of blue and purple in his hair after your eyes adjust to the light, and scoot over to give him room to sit with you. He sits down and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. His skin is cold against yours, but the coolness is welcome relief. The earthy scent of his jacket fills your nose, easing you back into reality.

You sit together for a while, Beetlejuice listening along to your playlist as it pours from your headphones.


	15. Some HC from my tumblr (Updated 2/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big ol' list of various head canons that I've posted on my tumblr (itslikethesizeofmy)

**General:**

  * Smells like fall 
    * Musty, dead leaves and dirt.
    * Kind of wet when sad
    * Straight up dead things when he’s in demon mode
  * About 5’3”
  * Mood ring hair 
    * Blues and purples for sad, green for neutral/happy, reds for anger, orange for embarrassed, pinks for when he’s flustered or turned on
  * Jewish, but doesn’t necessarily practice 
    * Juno was Jewish when she was alive and passed that down to him
    * If you are Jewish, you teach him about the holidays and practices
    * If you’re not Jewish, you do the best you can and do research and ask your Jewish friends about it
    * Gets chocked up if make/buy him traditional sweets like babka and rugelach. Challah bread French toast is one of his favorites (because its one of my favorites)
  * Doesn’t need to breath 
    * Fake snores when he’s pretending to sleep, doesn’t make any sound when he really sleeps
    * Only breathes when talking/singing (because that’s how voices work)
  * Generally feels room-temperature to the touch 
    * Cold or empty room makes him cold to the touch, sitting near a heater or in the sun warms him up
    * Holds on to heat well, and can become warm when cuddling
  * Has depressive meltdowns and shutdowns 
    * Can be triggered by jokes about his body or past
    * Often from how he views his self-worth
    * Can feel extremely guilty, especially about the things he’s done 
      * Doesn’t know how to manage his anger, so a lot of the things he does when he’s angry are things he doesn’t really mean to do. The emotions fog his judgement.
    * Vast, but pretty random and useless knowledge
    * Half demon 
      * Juno died and then fell in love (or just fucked) a demon, and since it was a demon, Beetlejuice happened
      * BJ says he doesn’t know his father, so its probable that his father doesn’t know of him

**Seeing you cry:**

  * If it’s the first time, he’ll worry that he did something wrong or hurt you, and you’ll have to assure him its not the case.
  * If you’re a cry baby like me, he’ll laugh at the stupid things that turn on your tears (”[Really, babes? You’re crying because swans can be gay?” )](https://twitter.com/TechnicallyRon/status/668466668591521792?s=20)
  * If you’re stress crying he’ll learn the best ways to calm you down. Long bath? Check. Desserts? Check. Your favorite take out? Check. He takes care of you and will cuddle you until you feel better.
  * If you’re crying because you’re lonely or depressed, he’ll sit down and just hold you close. He knows how hard those emotions are, having dealt with both for a long time. Sometimes you just need to be held, and he’ll assure you he isn’t going anywhere.
  * If you’re crying because he did something sweet for you, or if he caves and tells you how much he loves you, he’ll kiss away your tears.

**Cuddles:**

  * Loves spooning. Being the big spoon makes him feel like he’s protecting you, being the little spoon makes him feel secure. If you’re in bed together, he’ll switch back and forth depending on his mood and how you’re feeling
  * Loves when you lay your head on his chest or tummy. The weight is comforting, and he likes to run his fingers through your hair and smell it
  * Will do the same for you, especially when you’re not feeling well
  * Tummy rubs are always a good idea. He likes giving and receiving, and when you rub his tummy he feels loved. Kisses on his tummy make him melt, and he does the same for you
  * Will fall asleep if you pet his hair
  * Will rub his scruff on your cheeks, tummy, and thighs just to make you giggle
  * Will blow raspberries in the same places to make you laugh and scream
  * Snores, but not annoyingly loud.
  * When he needs to be held, he’ll tug your shirt and rest his head on your shoulder until you can sit down with him
  * If he’s feeling particularly bad, he’ll shrink himself down and curl up in your pocket or hood if you’re wearing a hoodie
  * Loves making blanket and pillow forts
  * Loves when you curl up in his lap, he likes to hold you close and gently rock you to sleep
  * Will carry you to bed and watch you sleep, just to make sure you’re okay and breathing

**Chronically Ill S/O:**

  * Has emergency stashes of medicine in his pockets
  * Helps rub your preferred creams on where it hurts (I like Vicks or [emu oil](https://www.walgreens.com/store/c/blue-emu-maximum-arthritis-pain-relief-cream/ID=prod6292020-product))
  * Will play his ukulele for you when you feel sad about missing out
  * Didn’t understand that disability and illness can be fluid, so you had to explain that sometimes you need your cane, sometimes your rollator, sometimes a wheelchair.
  * Helps wash your hair when you need it
  * Tries his best to help around the house, but if you live in the house the Deetzs lived in, Barbara and Adam would help out more. 
    * Babs helps you meal prep or cook when you can’t, even when BJ insists on ordering take out or pizza
    * Adam helps make the house more accessible, adding handrails where needed and making a bench for the shower so he can show off his woodworking skills
    * BJ tries to clean, and Babs helps him do it well when you can’t
  * Wipes away your tears when it hurts too much
  * When you get to know each other better, he’ll make jokes about being old with you. He’ll joke that your body is as old as he is, or as old as Juno

**Sweet BBQ Autistic S/O (aka me)  
**

  * Plays with jingle toys with you and keeps one in his pocket for you
  * Spins you!
  * Brushes and washes your hair when you want him to
  * When you have a depressive meltdown, he tries his best to cook your comfort food 
    * Barbara helps him not burn the food if it involves actually using the stove or microwave
  * Doesn’t make fun of you for rocking, and will rock you when you need to calm down
  * Rubs his scruff on your cheeks

## Beetlejuice and dancing:

  * He is always willing too boogie
  * There doesn’t even need to be music playing, he just gets down to the sound in his head 
  * Tries to do those trending dances like Fortnite/TF2/TikTok/whatever kids are in to these days, and doesn’t do them well, but enjoys it anyways 
  * If he sees you listening to something with your headphones, he’ll swoop in and just dance in front of you, disregarding the fact that you might be listening to a podcast 
  * If you two are out shopping or whatever and a good song/one that vibes comes on over the speakers, you bet your ass he’s dancing in the aisles and making you dance with him
  * If you’re not a dancer, he’ll be satisfied if you at least sway a little bit
  * Loves spinning you around
  * He’s an energetic guy, but can chill and slow dance when the mood is right
  * He just loves holding you close and groovin’
  * Sometimes he ends up floating mid-air when he dances
  * If he’s sad, he’ll do the dances he usually does, just slower
  * Just a wiggly dude.


	16. Throw in the Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid but I don’t have anything else to add to it. @obsessive-ego made a post a while ago about BJ liking your sweat and this happened.

You sigh, feeling eyes roam your back as you finish your set. You rack your weights and turn to face to mirror at your local gym, finding Beetlejuice staring at you as you wipe sweat from your brow.

“How did you even find me?” you ask him, thankful to live in the age of hand-free phone calls.

“I followed your scent, babes,” he answers, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“That’s _so_ gross.”

“But you smell so _good_ after working out,” he whines, pushing his head through the mirror.

“BJ, this is members only, you can’t just be here,” you hiss at him, trying to casually push him back in.

“Chill, they can’t see me,” he says, pushing you aside. “Besides, I just came to watch the show. The gun show. Your gun show.”

“I understood the first time,” you say, shaking your head. You know you can’t do anything to stop him, so you continue with your workout. Beetlejuice follows you to each machine, watching as you finish. You gather your belongings- a towel, water bottle, and your phone, and head to the locker room.

“Allow me,” he says as he takes the towel from your hands, giving a deep bow before popping out of existence. You sigh knowing you would never get that towel back.


End file.
